


Ribbit

by Thomas McQuinn (AtrydvonAschoen)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrydvonAschoen/pseuds/Thomas%20McQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MS Paint Adventures updated.<br/>The update involved one of the trolls becoming a self-prototyped sprite.<br/>Heads exploded.<br/>This is the result. (Brief pesterlog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to Impermanence only in that the Davesprite involved is the Davesprite in Impermanence.  
> Or maybe there's more to it?  
> I'll leave that up to you, the reader, to decide.

\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] ---  
AA: y0u  
AA: y0u are the 0ne who self-pr0t0typed fr0m the future  
AA: c0rrect  
TG: what  
TG: aw fuck  
TG: another one of you assholes  
TG: why now  
AA: 0_0  
AA: d0 n0t be alarmed  
AA: i stated that i w0uld not tr0ll y0u  
AA: 0r y0ur friends  
AA: and i meant it  
TG: so what  
TG; you just wanted to chat  
TG: sharing shitty little cookies over tea  
TG: or what  
TG: im kinda busy  
AA: s0meh0w i d0ubt that  
AA: y0ure just waiting f0r y0ur past d0uble  
TG: oh  
TG: right  
TG: forgot  
TG: you guys have those like  
TG: freaky-ass dimensional supercomputers  
TG: what do you do anyway  
AA: i am the 0ne in charge 0f timeline management  
AA: the maid 0f time  
TG: oh  
TG: so youre the girl the blind one talked about  
TG: anyway what the fuck do you want  
TG: miss 0h s0 0bvi0us  
AA: y0u intrigue me  
AA: knight 0f time  
AA: y0u thr0ugh n0 act 0f f00lishness ch0se to self-pr0t0type  
AA: yet y0u were still very much alive  
AA: s0 why  
TG: honestly  
TG: because i thought it would be fuckin awesome  
TG: i always wanted to be a giant floating creamsicle   
TG: a feathery douchebag  
TG: with a cheap-ass sword through my chest  
AA: 0_0  
AA: y0u are being sarcastic  
TG: shit youre fast  
TG: one of your buddies still hasnt figured it out yet  
TG: tHE ONE, WHO TALKS LIKE THIS, i THINK,  
AA: tavr0s  
AA: he always was t00 gullible  
AA: but it was endearing  
TG: thats great  
TG: now what the hell do you want  
TG: im trying to tell stories here  
AA: i have been reading y0ur st0ries  
AA: i have als0 seen them 0ccur  
AA: in an0ther dimensi0n  
TG: your point is  
TG: what  
TG: that im just a mouthpiece for some multidimensional bullshit  
TG: or what  
TG: is this gonna be one of those  
TG: you are the creator  
TG: you make worlds bullshit  
TG: because seriously  
TG: i dont have time for this  
AA: y0u are very 0bvi0us  
AA: i can tell y0u are b0thered by n0 l0nger being human  
AA: n0rmal  
AA: i find that fact interesting  
AA: i wish t0 meet y0u  
TG: um  
TG: ok  
TG: if this is you trying to troll me  
TG: and creep me the fuck out  
TG: its working  
TG: seriously  
TG: congradufuckinglations  
TG: a winner is you  
AA: it is n0t an attempt t0 tr0ll  
AA: i am interested in y0u  
TG: you keep saying that word  
TG: i dont think it means what you think it means  
TG: are you in love with me or something  
TG: or whatever the fuck your people call it  
AA: ha  
AA: ha  
AA: y0u are n0t dead but y0u are a kernelsprite n0w  
AA: y0u still get t0 feel  
AA: could y0u teach me h0w to feel again  
AA: i w0nder  
TG: ok  
TG: thats it  
TG: im officially freaked the fuck out  
TG: im outta here

\--- turntechGodhead [TG] blocked apocalypseArisen [AA] ---

AA: 0_0  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: 0_0]]  
AA: i supp0se i was t00 f0rward  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: i supp0se i was t00 f0rward]]  
AA: i supp0se i sh0uld try an0ther time  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: i supp0se i sh0uld try an0ther time]]  
AA: yes  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: yes]]  
AA: perhaps when he is 0lder  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: perhaps when he is 0lder]]  
AA: ha  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: ha]]  
AA: ha  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: ha]]  
AA: ha  
[[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT: AA: ha]]

\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] has signed out ---


End file.
